


A Timeless Struggle

by Nothing_can_last_forever



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 07:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_can_last_forever/pseuds/Nothing_can_last_forever
Summary: Reid struggles with a past addiction, and the team helps him through it.*Set in the beginning of Season Five when Spencer is shot*





	A Timeless Struggle

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot of Criminal Minds! I hope you all enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, all rights go to CBS

Heavy breathing echoes around the apartment, the mess left by the occupant illuminated by the daft sunlight. Books are strewn about the place, clothes thrown in piles, and dishes piling up in the sink. The young man sits amongst the trash, rocking silently back and forth. Needles and vials stand before him on the coffee table, a tourniquet tightly stinging his arm. He couldn’t bring himself to fill the syringe, thoughts and statistics flashing through his mind. Spencer squints against the pain in his head, letting out a silent yell as it intensifies to a feeling like a bomb exploding in his brain, and the bullet wound pounds as if it wants to be recognised as well. Grabbing his hair, he pulls and tugs it. The tugging grounds him in a different way, trying to drag his thoughts away from the vicious flashbacks attacking his mind. 

A knock interrupts his train of thought as he panics, grabbing the drug paraphernalia and the belt, and hopping his way to hide it in his drawers, praying that whoever was at the door would allow him one moment. A more urgent knock brings Reid’s attention away from the drugs, and he leaves it to open the door where the banging is consistent. Leaning heavily against the crutches, he opens the door to see a disapproving Derek, along with JJ, Penelope and Emily, Hotch and Rossi trailing after the ladies. Faking a smile, Reid opens the door further to let them in, and follows after them as they sit themselves on his couch and chairs, trying to shrug their way between the books and everything else on the seats. 

Between Hotch’s glare, Garcia’s sad look, and the blank faces of his other team mate’s scares Spencer as he glances between them, fingers twisting around everything he could find, and rocking slightly again. Morgan can’t help but feel for the younger man, but steels himself for the upcoming conversation and situation. Hotch starts off by pushing the books off the edge of the couch, causing Spencer to twitch and the constant speed picks up more. Nodding at the girls and other males, Hotch stands up to search the apartment when a whine intercepts him. 

Spencer’s hands had gone from his hair, to frantically scratching the inside of his elbows, body breaking out in shakes. Ordering everyone to back off, they watch in horror as the younger agent attacks at himself, clawing at himself and picking at his flesh. Morgan tries to help him, only to be pushed back by Hotch. Derek catches himself before he snarls at his boss, and hugs Garcia as she tries to hold in her panic at seeing the youngest in such a state. Reid’s meltdown lasts only a few minutes, in which JJ raids Spencer’s kitchen for a clean cup, filling it the brim and carrying aspirin along. As Spencer calms down, she slowly approaches the young genius, followed by Emily. He takes the cup, ignoring the drug and JJ’s eyes him as he gulps the cool liquid in one go. 

Morgan becomes the speaker once they all silently elect him, with the other agent closer to Spencer than any other on the team. He wants to take it slow, unlike what Hotch was attempting to do, and cautiously starts talking to the Spencer. As he talks, he takes in Reid’s behaviourisms, disregarding the inter-team profiling rule for the time being. Every time he nears the bedroom door, Spencer tenses, hands shaking with something other than nerves. The younger profiler also ignores everyone’s eyes, especially those of the ‘Alpha’s’ of the group, frantically searching for something else to hold his gaze. 

JJ and Penelope subtly inch towards Spencer’s bedroom after getting the message from Morgan, staring intently at Reid as he tries his hardest not to get upset. They wouldn’t blame him, having barged into his house, but it is for his own good. Morgan had gotten the feeling that something was wrong with Spencer, and teamed up with the others to check up on the genius. Garcia reaches the door first, quickly followed by JJ as they slam the lock shut. Immediately, Spencer grabs his crutches and races as fast as he can towards his bedroom. The four remaining members restrain him to the best of their abilities as he violently fights back, growing more rabid as he hears his furniture being searched through. JJ’s the one to find the drugs, thrown carelessly into the bedside table draw nestled between old books. Searching around the area more reveals the belt and needles, all carefully organised. Once the two girls had looked at every nook and cranny, they sorrowfully looked at their findings and made their way outside to the others. 

Morgan had finally wrestled Spencer onto the couch, taking away his crutches as the young agent hissed and snarled at all of them. When JJ and Garcia walk out with several objects in their hands, Reid’s face pales even more, dark shadows the only colour left. Penelope looks as if she is about to cry as she places the vials onto the coffee table, followed by the syringes. Rossi looks confused as all the others in turn react violently; Hotch shuddering, Morgan punching the wall and Emily hugging herself. He takes it upon himself to berate Spencer, to be stopped by the glares directed at him. Backing down, he allows the other males to take the lead. 

Derek almost starts yelling at the genius on the couch before looking at him, the younger man shaking like a leaf. Proclamations of not taking them and he wasn’t going to spilt over his lips, none accepting what he was saying. Tears bottle up in his eyes, and Spencer was about to hit himself again when Morgan grabs his hands and arms, soothing the anxious man. Asking Reid about more drugs, he unwillingly tells them of other hiding spots throughout the apartment; in books, among dishes and in various other places. It is emotionally hard on him, crying as they take away his relapse. 

The team stays with Spencer well into the night, listening to his problems and concerns, of not wanting to burden them, to his apologies. They stay, because they care deeply for the young man, and seeing him struggle deeply cut into their souls. They were all glad that they had gotten to him in time, and had finally helped him. They didn’t disappoint them. Sitting among his team members, all huddled together, Spencer can finally allow himself to feel calm and loved. He prayed it would stay that way.


End file.
